Through the Eyes of a Titan: Starfire
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Tameraneans are not weak, they are strong warriors. Starfire was raised her whole life to think that but what happens when she lands on a new planet and meets a boy who will test everything she believes in and everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but this tdea how ever is all mine. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was raised to believe that my people were strong, fearless, and had never heard of the word nice or family or love. I lived on a planet where if you are weak you are not worth of your family and they will sell you as a slave. I grew up on Tameran, where I was the princess and heir to the throne over my older sister, Kommand'r or Blackfire. She sold me into slavery instead of saving me.

My name is Koriand'r or Starfire to my friends. I used to wish to go home but now I have a family here on earth.

I stood there looking at this weird group of people that had gathered as I fought this boy. The boy left the others and started walking towards me. I flinched ready to attack him. "I only wanna help," He said. He started working on the restraints. They fell to the ground with a thud and I rubbed my wrists. I, with one arm, pulled him close and pressed my lips to his. I pushed him away and said, "If you do not wish to get hurt then you will leave me alone," I flew away, leaving him shocked, on the ground.

I needed to get some type of food, they had not fed me very well on the slave ship. I landed on the ground and looked around for any source of food, when i heard a crash from behind me. I turned around and saw the Gordanian's had deployed something, a transmitter. Trogaar, the leader, appeared and spoke, "People of Earth we come searching for a escaped and ver dangerous prisioner," he said, "Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute." he said.

I ran into a small building, to take cover. I then spotted a conuter with waht looked like food on it. I grabbed the first thing and ate it greedily. It was good i grabbed more and started stuffing my face with god knows what.

"uh...those taste better without the wrappers," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the group people I had fought earlier. They were looking at me. I get a starblot ready to attack them again if neccessary.

"Hey, we're firends remember," the small boy wearing red, yellow and green said.

"Friends?" I asked, "Why? For waht reason did you free me?" I asked. I looked from one to another trying to see if they were lying to me. From what I could tell none of them had any idea what was really going on here.

"Uh...just trying to be nice," the boy said.

"Nice?" I said confused, "We do not have this word on my planet. the closest is rutha," I said. "Weak," I added to the confused looks they gave me.

"Well here nice means nice," the tall dark skinned boy said. I looked at the group of people, "And do you wanna tell us why the Lizard King took you as a prisioner." he said.

"I am...a prize," I said looking down the the ground, "The Gordanians are to deliver me to Citadel, to live out my days as their servant," I said. I looked up and my face hardened and I could not let them show I was weak. Tameraneans were not weak. I was not weak. I was the warrior princess and heir to the throne.

"And the Citadel are...?" the pale girl asked.

"Not nice," I said. I looked around this group again. I couldn't tell what was on their minds.

"Then you're not going with them," the oddly dressed boy said firmly, "Not if I have anything to say about it," he added. The green boy stepped up next to him and said;

"Don't you mean we?" he asked. The oddly dressed boy looked at the green boy with a weird look on his face. The green boy seemed to be bothering him for some reason.

Suddenly, the wall was balsted apart and some Gordanians entered the building. "Sieze her," one yelled. The five us attacked the Gordanians adn fought them off. they backed off only after we brought the fight back out to the street.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this is short but I really wanted to get this up, so here it is. The next chapter will be longer I promise. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Sister Rivarly

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 2: Sister Rivarly **_

"Sister dear come we must go," Kommand'r said to me. I looked up at my older sister. She wanted to train, now? She was just looking for a reason to try and hurt me. I don't know why she hates me so much. I never did anything for her to hate me. Kommand'r would look for any reason to hurt me. I never made it easy though. I never understood why she hated me so much.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I followed her out of my room and down the hall. I had no idea where we were going and she wasn't goning to say anytime soon. I hated when she did this. She never told me what we were doing or where we were going until it was too late.

"Kommand'r," my brother Ryand'r said, his voice scaring me.

"Ryand'r," Kommad'r said stiffly. She stopped and so did I. She turned around to look at him.

"Kommad'r I warned you not to do this," he said. I watched the two confused. "Koriand'r come with me," he said looking at me. I looked from Kommand'r to him not sure what to do. They were both my elders disobeying either of them was not something I wanted to do. "Koriand'r now," he said. I decided it was best to listen to him. he seemed to want to do what was best for me. He actually helped me and looked after me like Galfore did. He cared for me unlike Kommand'r.

"Koriand'r do not disobey me I am your elder," Kommand'r said.

"He's my four year elder you are my one year elder, I must listen to him over you," I said. Kommand'r looked outraged. I knew better than to get her angry, but I had no choice. I had to obey Ryand'r for he was the elder of them. I walked over to Ryand'r and stood behind him. I had to follow the rules and Ryand'r was the elder of them so he was the one I went with. I watched the two glare at one another. Kommand'r growled and walked away. Ryand'r turned to me.

"Never go anywhere alone with her she is jealous that you are next in line to the throne," he said placing his hands on my shoulders roughly. I nodded understanding what he meant. I was next in line because of my sister's sickness she was passed over. She could not harness her powers. She could not even fly which infants could do. She was cold and bitter. She thought it was unfair that she had been passed up. I could not feel any compassion for her because she was so bitter and mad at everyone.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I asked not understanding at the time. I hadn't realized she was so bitter."She wants to be next in line but you took that away from her," Ryand'r said kneeling down so he was level with me. "Stay away from her, Koriand'r," he said."She is my older sister I cannot just avoid her," I said."You cannot avoid her," he agreed, "but you can stay away from her," he said. I nodded understanding what he meant. He wanted me to stay away from her as best as I could while making it not seem like I'm avoiding her.I did as he told me and avoided Kommand'r as much as possible over the next few weeks. No one seemed to think it was on purpose so I kept doing what I was doing. I thought it was working. I noticed Ryand'r and Galfore were both keeping a closer eye on me. It was like they knew something I didn't. I also noticed Kommand'r was seeking me out less often. She had stopped training with me. By training I meant trying to hurt me. That seemed like it was her only goal in life to hurt me. I did not think much of these little things at the time.After sometime Kommand'r even started treating me differently. She had stooped trying to hurt me all together. I was glad for that because it was one less thing to worry about. Over time I just stopped worrying about her all together. 


	3. Chapter 3: Training

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 3: Training **_

Things with Komand'r never changed. However thanks to Ryand'r and Galfore I could live with out having to worry about her.

Everyday I learned how to rule the planet or how to survive on my own if the occasion arose. I knew I would need the survival skills for more than what they told me I needed them for."Koriand'r," Ryand'r said getting my attention. I turned and looked at him."What is it brother," I asked."Let's go for a walk together," he said. I nodded and followed him out of the palace and to the grounds. We walked along the forests edge."What is wrong you only do this when something is wrong," I said."Koriand'r there's going to be an attack," he said, "You and Komand'r agre going to be sent to train with the Warlords of Okaara," he said."What about you?" I asked."I've already received my training," he said. I nodded and continued walking. Ryand'r fell into step beside me. I should've seen this coming. Ryand'r was older than both Komand'r and I, he naturally received his training already."How long will we be gone?" I asked looking up at the sky. The Citadel's attack was approaching. I didn't know what hey were waiting for.

* * *

Komand'r and I left Tameran to train with the Warlords of Okarra. We fought and learned how to handle weapons. One day, Komand'r went to far. We were under the cliff where we usually trained. This was a combat excersize.

"You may begin," our trainer said. Komand'r ran at me and using all her strength she hit me. I felw up in to the air and dived at her and knocked her off balance.During our stay here Komand'r was given a special suit that helped her harness the solar energy needed to fly. It had been made specially for her. She could now fly. I admit I didn't like the thought of her flying,She felw up into the air. We were level now."Sorry Sister dear it nothing personal," she said as she flew at me. I easily dodged her. I had seen the look in her eyes. It was a pure intent to kill. I was now really fighting for my life."Komand'r," I said."You got everything I deserved now you must pay," she said. She flew at ne and grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the ground. I hit the ground with so mug force that I created a crater. I stood up and took off into the air again. I was angry now. She had no right to treat me like that. It's not like I purposely became the heir, she had a sickness so I was next since she could not fly or harness her powers.I hit Komand'r midair and did tube same thing to her only I threw her into a cliff wall. She pushed off and flew at me full force. My anger boiled over and I produced a starbolt. I aimed at her and she stopped dead."Stop this now sister," I said."If you want me to stop you'll have to kill me," she said."I do not wish to harm you," I said."Then we have met a disagreement," Komand'r said lifting her hand as well and she produced a starbolt. I looked down at our trainer. He was watching us. He probably thought this was just a small sister rivalry. I flew down low to the ground, Komand'r followed me closely. We fought for sometime before the Warlords realized Komand'r was actually trying to kill me. They intervened and stopped her. We were sent home separately and Komand'r was tried and banished. She swore she'd get her revenge though.

* * *

I walked along the halls of the palace things had been different since Komand'r had been banished. I was no longer constantly looking over my shoulder. I could walk freely and not worry about being attacked.

"Koriand'r," I stopped and turned around and looked at Gamfore. I smiled slightly."Is everything okay?" I asked."Yes everything is fine I just wanted to check on you," he said, "no one's seen you for hours," he said."I can finally walk around and not worry about Komand'r attacking me," I said, "I've just been walking," I said. Galfore left me and I continued to walk. Several minutes later Ryand'r approached me."Koriand'r," Ryand'r said as he looked down at me, "You have come so far in your training and I think it's time for you to go on a hunt," he said."What do you mean brother?" I asked confused. I was a princess. I did not need to hunt. I didn't understand why I needed to learn I was set. If anything it was Komand'r that needed to learn."It's just a precaution incase you need to hunt for you food you'll know how," he said. I nodded finally understanding what he meant. Komand'r was a threat and if I had to be taken away I would need to know all of these small things to survive."I see," I said, "Why not tonight," I asked as I looked up at him."Tonight is perfect I shall alert Galfore," He said. I nodded and headed back to my room to get ready for tonight. I would need nothing but myself but I had to change out of my palace attire and into common clothes and armor. I did not need people noticing who I was. I changed and waited fir Ryand'r to return.I walked over the my balcony and looked out over the palace grounds. I had grown up here and now with the citadel's impending attack I was learning everything. Hunting at this pint was a necessity I guess. Things were going crazy and the castle was being fixed and shielded and our strongest warriors were getting ready to fight."Koriand'r?" Ryand'r called. I turned around."Out here, brother," I said. He joined me out on the balcony."Galfore agrees with me and he will be joining is tonight with a few others," he said."What about Komand'r?" I asked.She'll stay here," Ryand'r said. I nodded and looked back out over the palace grounds once more. "What are you thinking sister?" Ryand'r asked."About the Citadel's upcoming attack," I said, "is that why your doing all of this?" I asked as I looked at him. "Because I can fight it's what I've been trained to do," I said quickly hiding my moment of weakness.""It's not that you need to be protected in case something happens to mother and father," Ryand'r said. I nodded. I was the next heir after all. If something were to happen to me who would rule? Ryand'r. He was best suited after me.

* * *

I followed Ryand'r as he led me out of the grounds and to the forest. I looked over my shoulder at Galfore and a few guards that had come with us. This was my first hunt and I intended on making the most of it. I watched my step and stayed close behind Ryand'r. He knew what he was doing. He stopped and turned to me and pointed to an opening and I saw two, Halikins(Hall ee kins). Perfect prey. They were easy to kill, according to Ryand'r who had given me a crash course earlier before we left.

We started forwards them. Galfore and the guards stayed back to watch. Ryand'r handed me a bow and arrow. He had brought weapons with him he had a spear. I had learned how to shoot a bow when I was young. I was a pretty accurate shot too. We slowly made our way closer to the clearing. I got ready to attack. I had a bow poised to shoot."Come," Ryand'r said in a low whisper, "I'll go for the further one do you think you can handle the other?" he asked."I have lighter weapon I'll go for the further one," I said. Ryand'r nodded smiled as I walked ahead of him and stopped a few feet short of the clearing. I aimed for the further of the two as Ryand'r over closer to the clearing."On my signal," he said in the same whisper he used earlier. I nodded, even though he could not see me. 


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series.**_

A/N: I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wish I could make it longer but I can't with out feeling like I'm forcing the story. 

_**Chapter 4: Captured **_

I collapsed on my bed. The night had been a success. According to Galfore I caught on quicker than Ryand'r and Komand'r did. I was a quick learner. I was proud that I had caught on quick which meant I would know what to do if the occasion ever arose.

I passed out and woke to Ryand'r shaking me what felt like seconds later. I jerked up and looked at him confused. I could not have been more than a few hours."It's happened," he said and I nodded understanding. He meant the war. The Citadel were here. The attack had begun. "Come with me," he said. He handed me small bag, that I knew held a change of clothes and other things I would need. I was glad he found the bag. It was a big as my fist, but it could hold a lot. It was made from a letter that could stretch and shrink when he strings were pulled. It depended on what was in it. My guess it was just a change of clothes in the bag judging by the size. I quickly tied the bag around my waist and followed Ryand'r through the palace. He led me to a room where Galfore was sailor foe us. I knew his was where we parted. I did not want to leave however. I wanted to stay and protect my people. It was what I had been taught to do."Koriand'r come on we must leave at once," he said. I nodded and he led me to a secret passage and Ryand'r turned to leave."You are not coming with me?" I asked."Kori it is my duty to stat and fight," he said."Is that not my duty as well," I said."You needed to remain safe," Galfore said."I need to protect me people," I said. I knew all of this yet for some reason I felt the need to argue. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight."They'll be fine you need to get out of here," Galfore said."I want to stay and fight," I said."You cannot," Ryand'r said.I walked over to him, "You stay, I stay," I said."Ryand'r come," Galfore said, "I need to keep her safe," he said."It's my duty to stay," Ryand'r said."I want to stay," I said."I know you want stay but you cannot," Galfore said."You telling me I cannot stay is like calling me weak," I said."We did not say that," Ryand'r said, "Now just go we'll be together again," he said. I grew annoyed. I wanted to stay and fight, but this was a fight I could not win. I gave up and allowed Galfore to lead me through the secret passage. What I did not expect was what was waiting at the end of the passage.We reached the end of the passage and Komand'r was waiting for us, with Gordanians. I stopped and got ready to fight."Here she is just as I promised." Komand'r said pointing to me. I growled, this was low even for her. I gasped as I was grabbed from behind. I looked to my side and noises Galfore was knocked out and on the ground. I had not noticed him get hit. This was how she got her revenge. She traded secrets and to get to me."Komand'r," I said."Sorry sister dear it's nothing against you," she said smirking. That's exactly what it was. She hated me because I was the heir and she wasn't that's what it was always about."Let me go," I said struggling against the Gordanians holding me."They won't listen to you," Komand'r said, "They'll only listen to me," she sneered.I struggled even more and released a starbolt which hit one of my captors. It stunned him but otherwise had no effect. I fought, but there was to many of them. I was knocked unconscious.When I came to I was in a cell. I had been captured and I was bound. I couldn't use my starbolts. I was a prisoner. I could not believe this had happened. Had I stayed with Ryand'r I would've been safe. Had I known would've fought harder to stay behind. I let out a cry of rage and slammed my body against the door to the cell. This was an outrage. How Kommand'r could do this I'll never know. She betrayed me and the people of Tameran. She would not get away with this. I would make sure of it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series.**_

**_Chapter 5: Friends_**

Earth was a strange planet. I had never been on a planet like this. There were so many new things here and I wanted to experience all of it. Living on the planet was different from my home planet. People here were kind and caring. I grew up taught that you had to be tough. This place was different.

I had never known of living any other way. Now I had to learn how to survive on this planet and fend for myself. This was so different from my home planet. I had taken to wandering the city as Robin had called it. I spent most of my time just watching earth people and their habits. I would also visit Raven everyday. She had set up a temporary home on the small island where we and the others parted ways.

I reached to my side and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the communicator out and looked at it. Raven was the only one I had talked to since we all parted ways. Robin had seemed interesting, like I had met him before. The same could be said about Raven. She seemed really familiar.

I put the communicator away and made my way to the island to visit with Raven. I wanted to get to know her. I arrived on the island and Raven was waiting for me.

"Hey Starfire," she said.

"Greeting friend Raven," I greeted her. She looked at me surprised.

"Friend?" she asked.

"Yes, we are friends are we not?" I asked confused. I was under the impression that two people who talked and got to know one another and were not attracted to them were friends. I had retained some knowledge from Robin and the others, but they had not taught me much. Raven had taught me the most.

She was new to this world together but she knew more than me. She may have had previous knowledge about this place.

"I guess," Raven said slowly, "maybe," she added.

"So what do you wish to do today?" I asked as I laid back in the sand just taking in the rays of the sun. The sun was the source of my powers and I love just laying and taking it in. It made me feel good and like I was back on my home planet with Ryand'r.

"Starfire are you the princess of Tameran?" Raven asked, "if I am not mistaken your name translates to Koriand'r in your language," she said.

"Yes, I was the heir to the throne until my sister gave me to the Gordanians," I said looking up at Raven. "Do I know you?" I asked looking at her.

"We met once but that was a long time ago," Raven said shrugging as she floated in the air next to me.

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't want to push the subject. I could not remember meeting her, but it would come. I did not want to bother her.

"I ran into the guys," Raven said, "They've been having trouble getting a hold of you through your communicator," she said.

"I do not know how to work that thing," I admitted as I reached for my bag once again. I took it out as Raven continued talking.

"They want to start a team," she said, "They think we could be one good team," she said.

"You want me to be on a team?" I asked.

"Yes, we all would love to have you be on our team Starfire," Raven said.

"I would like that very much," I said smiling as I sat up. I knew it wasn't that big of deal to Raven maybe, but to me it meant the world to me to have them want me even though I did not know much of their world. It meant a lot for them to accept me for who I was. I was normally not one for feeling so self conscious about who I was, but this was a new place. Everything was so different and I knew I would not be fully accept by this world.

* * *

All five of us met up and moved into a small apartment as Robin and Cyborg called it. It was crowded, but we would have to make it work until we had the tower built. Cyborg was working close with the construction works. He had drawn up the plans with Robin. They were both working together to get the tower up. It had everything we would need to live there full time.

However for the time being we would have to live in this small cramped apartment. I was learning new things everyday though. Robin was very helpful. He would teach me new things all the time and he would explain things to me so that I understood most of the time.

I loved taking walks in the park. Robin had told me walking here was better than flying and scaring people. He wanted them to love us not fear us. I understood we were heroes who wanted to help people so I listened to him and walked here.

"Hey Star," Robin called as he ran up to me from behind.

"Oh hello friend," I greeted him with a smile.

"I figured you'd be here," he said as he fell into step beside me.

"I something wrong with me being here?" I asked confused as I tilted my head to the side.

"No, I was just wondering where you disappeared to," he said shrugging.

"Disappeared to?" I asked.

"Uh," Robin said, "I mean where you left to," he said quickly, "I've never had to explain things so simply before sorry," he said his cheeks turning red.

"Am I a burden on you?" I asked worried I had upset him.

"No, no," he said quickly stopping. I stopped and looked at him, "No it's not that you're a burden because you're not. I'm just not used to explaining everything is such simple terms, but for you I'll do it. I want you to learn about this planet," he said.

"Oh," I said my cheeks turning red. I had not thought about it that way. I had never thought about him not understanding me and my questions. It was I just had so many. This place was so strange and new to me. I wanted to learn everything I could.

"I am here for any questions you have," Robin said.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him. He was a good friend and a good person.

* * *

"So Starfire," Beast Boy said getting my attention.

"Yes friend Beast Boy," I said looking up from my cereal.

"We haven't spent much time together," he said.

"Yes," I said not quite sure where this was going.

"I want to get to know you better," Beast Boy said, "you know if we're gonna be working together it's only best that we get to know one another," he said.

"I agree," I said.

"So I was thinking we should spend some time together, you know go to lunch or hang out at the mall or something," he said.

"The mall?" I said confused. I had never heard of such thing. What was it? Why did he want to hang on it? Where was it? Millions of questions came to me.

"Oh right," Beast Boy said, "The mall is a place where you buy things," he said.

"Why do you want to hang there?" I asked.

"Hang means chill just relax and have fun it's slang," Beast Boy said.

"Slang?" I asked.

"Robin help here," Beast Boy said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he crossed the living room to the kitchen to us.

"I am having trouble here," Beast Boy said.

"What is slang?" I asked.

"It's basically a word that replaces another," Robin said, "It's a word that meant one thing but over time people use it as another thing, or a made word that has meaning too," he said.

"Robin come on we have to go check on the progress for the tower," Cyborg said as he walked out of the bedroom where he had put some clothes on. We had started to sort of become known as a super hero team, but he still liked to dress up and pretend he was not a robotic super human.

"We should all go to the mall later today," Beast Boy said.

"Sounds like fun," Robin said.

"After we check up on the tower and make sure things are going smoothly," Cyborg said.

"Can I come along?" I asked. I wanted to see the place where we would be living in a few months. I wanted to be able to help in any way I could.

"Sure," Cyborg said, "Go get change and we can go," he said. I nodded and ran to the room Raven and I shared. Robin had bought me and Raven civilian clothes that we wore out in public. I quickly changed and floated out of the room.

"I am ready," I announced as I returned to the living room.

"Great, Robin and I can give you a tour of the tower today and you can help us get something set up," Cyborg said giving me a smile which I returned. I was starting to become friends with all of them. Raven was the hardest one to win over, but I would get her in the end. We were the only two girls on the team and we had to stick together.

Cyborg took Robin and me to the tower. The outside was done but he told me it was a long way from being done. He actually did a lot of work on the tower himself and Robin. I was amazed by the sheer size of the tower. I was a lot bigger than I expected. I did not really know what I expected though.

"Come on in we'll show you what we've done," Cyborg said.

I followed him and Robin inside. They led me through the tower with flashlights. The power was not running yet. They showed me where our rooms would be, and where the gym was going to be and the training courses and the interrogation room would be and everything else. The last room they showed me was the living room and kitchen.

I stopped and looked around. It was big and spacious and had a great view of the city. I walked over to the window and looked out it. It was amazing.

"It's not much yet, but wait until we get the furniture in here and the lights and power," Cyborg said walking up to me.

"This is amazing," I said softly, "The city looks so beautiful from here," I said.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "it does," he said.

"So Star you like it then?" Robin asked. I nodded and turned to look at him. He was so nice to me, and a great friend.

"This is going to be our…" I trailed off not sure what word to use.

"Home," Robin supplied. I nodded. That word fit. It was going to be our home. I knew I had hardly known these four people, but I was starting to like them a lot. There were more than friends to me. They were becoming like a family. I would always have a spot in my heart for Ryand'r and Galfore, but these four would be there too. I was starting to love these four people. I know understood that word. It wasn't so hard to understand now. At first I had almost laughed at the word. I had never heard of such a word. I had not realized that was what I held for my brother and Galfore. I missed them, but I had started a new life here.


End file.
